Питер Кушинг
Питер Уилтон Кушинг(/ˈpiːtərˈkʊʃɪŋ/; 26 мая 1913 года, Кенли, графство Суррей, Великобритания — 11 августа 1994 года, Кентербери, Кент, Великобритания) — английский актёр, сыгравший гранд-моффа Таркина в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Биография С раннего возраста был увлечен театром. Окончил Школу музыки и драмы «Гилдхолл», на театральной сцене дебютировал в 1935 в Лондоне. В 1939 году переехал со свои отцом в Голливуд (США), где получил роль второго плана в фильме «плаща и шпаги» Джеймса Уэйла «Человек в железной маске». в США, однако в 1942-м ввернулся в Англию. В 1943 году Кушинг женился на театральной актрисе Хелен Бек, вместе с которой прожил до самой её смерти в 1971-м году. Известен своими многочисленными ролями в классических фильмах ужасов, где очень часто являлся партнёром Кристофера Ли. На экране актёры часто изображали антагонистов (Франкенштейн — Его Монстр, Ван Хеллсинг — Дракула), при этом в жизни были большими друзьями. В начале 1970-х в связи с кончиной жены перестал сниматься в кино, однако позднее находит в себе силы вернуться в кинематограф; возвращение стала самым громадным успехом в карьере Кушинга благодаря роли Мофф Таркина в «Звёздных войнах» (1977) Джорджа Лукаса. После успеха «Звёздных войн», не смотря на то, что врачи нашли у Питера рак, продолжал сниматься в кино, преимущественно в фильмах ужасов. В 1989 Кушинг переезжает в свой загородным домик, где полностью себя посвятил своему хобби — орнитологии. Помимо изучения птиц, Питер написал две автобиографии. Скончался 11 августа 1994 года в Кенте от рака. Галерея Cushing_Peter_StarWars1.jpg Cushing_Peter_StarWars2.jpg Cushing_Peter_StarWars3.jpg Cushing_Peter_StarWars4.jpg Избранная фильмография * House of the Long Shadows/Дом длинных теней (1983) * Mystery on Monster Island/Загадка на острове Монстра (1981) * Hammer House of Horror/Дом ужасов Хаммер (1980) (сериал) * Uncanny/Жуткие создания (1977) * Shock Waves/Шоковые волны (1977) * Land of the Minotaur/Земля минотавра (1976) * At the Earth's Core/В земном ядре (1976) * Ghoul/Вампир (1975) * Legend of the Werewolf/Легенда об Оборотни (1975) * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires/Легенда о семи золотых вампирах (1974) * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell/Франкенштейн и монстр из ада (1974) * Beast Must Die/Зверь должен умереть (1974) * Madhouse/Сумасшедший дом (1974) * Horror Express/Экспресс Ужаса (1973) * Satanic Rites of Dracula/Сатанистские обряды Дракулы (1973) * And Now the Screaming Starts!/И теперь раздается крик! (1973) * Creeping Flesh/Ползающая плоть (1973) * From Beyond the Grave/Из могилы (1973) * Nothing But the Night/Только ночь (1973) * Asylum/Психбольница (1972) * Dr. Phibes Rises Again/Возвращение доктора Файбса (1972) * Fear in the Night/Страх в ночи (1972) * Dracula A.D. 1972/Дракула 1972 (1972) * Tales from the Crypt/Сказки из Склепа (1972) * House That Dripped Blood/Дом, где стекает кровь (1971) * I, Monster/Я, Монстр (1971) * Twins of Evil/Близнецы Зла (1971) * Incense for the Damned/Ладан для проклятого (1970) * The Vampire Lovers/Вампиры любовники (1970) * Scream and Scream Again/Крик и снова крик (1970) * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed/Франкенштейн должен быть уничтожен (1969) * The Blood Beast Terror/Ужас Кровавого Зверя (1968) * Torture Garden/Сад пыток (1967) * Night of the Big Heat/Остров обреченных гореть (1967) * Frankenstein Created Woman/Франкенштейн создал женщину (1967) * Island of Terror/Остров ужаса (1966) * The Skull/Череп (1965) * Dr. Terror's House of Horrors/Дом ужасов доктора Террора (1965) * The Gorgon/Горгона (1964) * Evil of Frankenstein/Зло Франкенштейна (1964) * Brides of Dracula/Невесты Дракулы (1960) * The Flesh and the Fiends/Плоть и злодеи (1960) * Mummy/Мумия (1959) * Hound of the Baskervilles/Собака Баскервилей (1959) * Revenge of Frankenstein/Месть Франкенштейна (1958) * Dracula/Дракула (1958) * The Abominable Snowman/Снежный человек (1957) * Curse of Frankenstein/Проклятие Франкенштейна (1957) Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся 26 мая Категория:Родившиеся в 1913 году Категория:Умершие в 1994 году